El final del caso Kira y el nuevo L
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: "-Estoy seguro…que serás un buen L eres un digno…sucesor de él – Los ojos de Near comenzaron a cerrarse mientras que las lágrimas de Mello caían sobre él...¡¿Por qué tenías que ganarme en todo! ¿¡Por qué tenías que ganarme en morir también! ¡NEAR!" NO YAOI.


**No tengo mucho que decir en un principio...**

**(Ay contigo mujer e_e)_  
_**

_**Death Note no nos pertence.**_

* * *

Near miraba sus robots que había colocado cuidadosamente en fila, de momentos volteaba a ver la gran cantidad de pantallas que tenía delante, Halle, Lester y Giovanni ajustaban detalles en las computadoras.

-Near si me vas a tener aquí por lo menos dime todo lo que has descubierto sobre el caso – Mello miró con fastidio a Near, quien a su parecer no se estaba tomando en serio.

-Giovanni, por favor dale tu reporte a Mello, al parecer no lo leyó bien – Near apenas y levantó la mirada.

Giovanni miró a Mello por un segundo para después darle un folder con varias hojas dentro, este tronó la boca y se lo arrebató de mala gana, llevándolo consigo hasta un sillón donde se dejó caer sacando una barra de chocolate.

Mello miró el blanco cabello de Near, tenía el cejo fruncido y un trozo de chocolate sobresalía de su boca, como odiaba estar en una posición detrás de él, odiaba estar trabajando con él en el caso que había causado la muerte de su mentor y modelo a seguir, L. Suspiró un poco cuando comenzó a leer el reporte _'¿Cómo permití que él de entre todas las personas me salvara?' _Pensó molesto al recordar lo que había ocurrido unos días antes.

_Mello manejaba el camión con Takada dentro, sentía enojo y mucho dolor al enterarse de la muerte del único amigo y persona que siempre había estado a su lado, Matt. Lo habían anunciado unos momentos atrás, con el titular de "Uno de los secuestradores de Takada ha muerto a manos de sus guardaespaldas" Mello maldijo entre dientes que eso le haya pasado, nunca quiso algo así, él no lo merecía._

_-Lo siento Matt – Dijo sintiendo dolor y un deseo enorme de habérselo dicho antes._

_Manejó hasta llegar a una iglesia abandonada, detuvo el camión se quedó mirando el tablero por bastante tiempo, hasta que escuchó la voz de Takada, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que la voz cesó, se disponía a bajar cuando un golpe en la parte trasera lo hizo moverse rápidamente._

_-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Señaló a Halle que traía entre manos una pequeña parte de una hoja - ¿Qué le has hecho? – Miró a Takada que estaba recostada sobre la pared y apretaba su cabeza fuertemente._

_-Salvar tu vida – Extendió el trozo de papel que tenía en las manos frente a él._

"_Mihael Keehl" _

_Mello sintió sus piernas temblar al leer eso pero se recuperó rápidamente - ¿Ha escrito mi nombre? – Miró con furia la hoja, el morir a manos de un instrumento como ese le causaba repulsión._

_-No, esta hoja no es verdadera – Miró a Takada, después la devolvió a Mello que parecía exigirle una explicación con la mirada – Yo la cambie cuando ella se vestía - Los ojos de Mello se dilataron._

_Antes de que Mello pudiera decir algo más Takada se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la motocicleta, acercándose lentamente al compartimento donde se guardaba la gasolina._

_-¿Qué demonios hace? – Halle también la miro hasta que vio sus ojos totalmente idos._

_-¡Mello! ¡Vámonos! – Gritó en cuanto ella tomó un cerrillo entre manos, Mello se quedó parado pero fue jalado por Halle._

_Un incendio parecido a un infierno se desató, Mello y Halle continuaron mirándolo por un rato hasta que el ruido de sirenas comenzó a escucharse – Hay que irnos de aquí – Halle abrió la puerta del pasajero y miró a Mello._

_-¿Me estas arrestando? – Alzo una ceja._

_-No, pero trabajar con Near en el cierre de este caso es lo último que puedes hacer para devolverle el favor de salvarte la vida – La cara de Mello se transformó en enojo cuando esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza._

_Molesto y sin nada que se le ocurriera para contestar, entró al auto, dando un portazo._

_-Near, está bien, vamos para allá – Halle dijo mientras veía la cara de enojo de Mello._

Y así, por esas simples acciones él permanecía con vida. Desde el día que llegó, Near se comportó tranquilo e impasible como siempre, él personalmente se había encargado de explicarle todo lo que se había planeado para el día del encuentro y Mello había aportado a ajustar uno que otro detalle más.

El tan ansiado día llegó, Mello estaba impaciente por acabar con ese maldito que había sido responsable de la muerte de Matt y L.

-Por favor, les repito, absténganse de mostrar reacción alguna si el shinigami aparece – Near dijo tranquilamente mientras acomodaba sus títeres frente a él.

Mello le miró por unos instantes, haciendo una leve mueca de desaprobación cuando Near se puso la máscara de L. A los pocos minutos entraron todos los miembros del cuerpo policiaco de Japón, Mello clavó su vista en Light quien al verlo mostró un ligero toque de sorpresa que corrigió casi al instante.

-¿Sorprendido de verme? Después de pensar que me había hecho mierda junto con Takada, debe ser un buen impacto – Mello sonrió altanero mientras que Light se mostró inalterable.

-No sabía que trabajaras con criminales, Near – Light sonrió un poco con burla cuando Mello lo miró con instintos asesinos.

'_Podrás haber sobrevivido, Mello pero eso no importa, todos morirán aquí ´_Dentro de sí, Light sonrió triunfante.

Después de explicar que aún esperaban la llegada de Mikami Teru, nombrado por Near como X-Kira, Mello pudo notar que el Shinigami se encontraba hasta atrás, movió sus ojos a Near que se quitaba la máscara y la dejaba a un lado para evitar que alguien se diera cuenta que miraba al shinigami.

-30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39….

-Yo gané, Near, Mello – Light sonrió.

¡40! – El grito de Mikami retumbó por las paredes mientras que todos los del cuerpo policiaco de Japón cerraba los ojos con temor, Mello permaneció inalterable, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios cuando escuchó las palabras pronunciadas por Light.

-¡Lester, Giovanni, arresten a Mikami! – Near ordenó y en un minuto Lester tenía la libreta de Mikami en sus manos.

Near extendió su mano y Lester le entregó la libreta – Pongan atención por favor, en la primera parte se encuentran anotados los nombres del SPK, incluyéndonos a mí y a Mello, debajo están los nombres de ustedes, la policía de Japón – Near extendió la libreta para que todos pudieran verla.

-¡Fue una trampa! – Gritó Light - ¡Una trampa de ustedes dos para inculparme!

-Patético… - Murmuró Mello al ver su reacción, Near lo volteó a ver pero no dijo nada.

-Tú, Yagami Light, eres Kira – Near terminó diciendo mientras que Light mantenía la cabeza agachada.

Near comenzó a explicar el cómo había intercambiado las libretas al darse cuenta que Mikami era quien realizaba los "juicios". Mello mantenía su mirada en Light quien parecía que se volvería loco en cualquier momento – Fue gracias a Mello que pudimos hacerlo, a él y a Matt – Mello miró con sorpresa a Near, jamás imaginó escuchar dichas palabras de él.

-Estúpido Near – Murmuró débilmente mientras devolvía su mirada a Light.

Lo que le siguió fue una sonora carcajada por parte de Light, dándole un aspecto demoniaco y sin cordura – Así es – Cuando su risa cesó, continuó – Yo soy Kira.

-¿Las libretas que tenemos de verdad son las reales Near? – Preguntó mientras Near lo miraba sospechosamente y Mello rodó los ojos, sin embargo tomó atención en como Light acercaba su reloj a su otra mano, oprimió un botón.

-¡Near! ¡Tiene un trozo de la libreta! – Estaba a punto de sacar su arma cuando alguien más disparó, estrellando el reloj y dejando la hoja inutilizable.

-¡¿Qué haces estúpido Matsuda?! – Gritó Light al ver su reloj destruido y una gran herida sangrante en su muñeca.

Con furia Matsuda lo miró y comenzó a recriminarle todo lo que había pasado, la muerte de su padre, la muerte de todos los del FBI, todo, descargó su furia contra él.

Light permaneció en silencia, Matsuda se le había acercado mientras no dejaba de apuntarle con el arma, sin embargo en ningún momento esperó que Light lo golpeara con tal fuerza que le arrebató el arma, hábilmente disparó a Mello quien apenas iba a sacar su arma sin embargo no alcanzaría esquivarla y lo sabía _'Por lo menos te atraparán, por lo menos moriré en paz' _Se dijo a si mismo cuando vio la bala venir.

-¡Mello! – El grito de Halle quedó resonando en la bodega.

Mello empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, se encontró tirado en el suelo _'¿Cómo acabé en el suelo? ¿Por qué no siento dolor? ¿Qué…?' _ Su pregunta fue respondida en cuanto vio un blanco cabello recostado en el suelo – Near – Murmuró mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente y se acercaba a él. Sintió el pequeño cuerpo estremecerse mientras le daba soporte con un brazo, no paraba de brotar sangre de su estómago.

Los ojos de Mello se llenaron de furia, sin pensarlo desenfundó su arma y apuntó a Light quien se encontraba sujeto por Aizawa y Matsuda, pero al ver que Mello apuntaba se retiraron justo a tiempo para que una bala se impactara en la pierna de Light, haciéndolo caer, su otra pierna sufrió el mismo destino, Mello parecía estar poseído por una ira incontrolable, estaba dispuesto a disparar de nuevo cuando un agarre en su chaleco lo hizo volver en sí.

-Mello… no te conviertas en un asesino…igual que él – Las palabras de Near eran casi inaudibles pero gracias al silencio que había quedado en la bodega fueron escuchadas por casi todos.

Mello lo miró para después bajar el arma lentamente.

-¡Ryuk! ¡Mátalos a todos! – Light gritó al shinigami que lo veía fijamente.

-Está bien – Dijo sacando su libreta y pluma, todos se tensaron al escuchar eso, Mello abrazó más el cuerpo de Near mientras mantenía una mano apretada firmemente en la herida – Recuerda que te dije que yo acabaría con tu vida, Yagami Light – Ryuk terminó de escribir.

Después de unas maldiciones más el cuerpo de Light permaneció en el suelo, sin vida, Kira había muerto – Bueno, fue divertido – Ryuk se alejó. Las miradas volvieron a Near y Mello.

Halle acababa de regresar de llamar a una ambulancia mientras miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a los dos.

-¿Por qué Near? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer idioteces? – Mello siguió apretando la herida de Near quien a penas y podía respirar sin que su cuerpo se estremeciera bajo el dolor.

-Me alegró… el haber podido evitar… que murieras – Dijo entrecortadamente – Sé…cuanto despreciabas esa libreta…

-¿Para qué? – Gritó Mello - ¿Para qué tenías que interponerte?

-L…no eligió a uno de los dos…porque ambos debíamos de resolver…este caso – Near lo miró a los ojos, sus grises y grandes ojos se clavaron en los verdes de Mello.

-No te quita lo estúpido – Mello finalmente falló al contener sus lágrimas.

-Juntos… pudimos superar a L – La débil mano de Near se levantó, mostrando los dos títeres de Mello y él sobre el de L – Pudimos… vengar a L… - La voz de Near se apagaba cada vez más.

Mello sujetó los títeres y los apretó en su mano mientras volvía a mirar a Near.

-Estoy seguro…que serás un buen L….eres un digno…sucesor de él – Los ojos de Near comenzaron a cerrarse mientras que las lágrimas de Mello caían sobre él.

-Near… ¡NEAR! – Gritó Mello cuando dejó de sentir la débil respiración - ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un idiota me oyes! ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo? ¿Por qué tenías que meterte? ¿Por qué tenías que salvarme dos veces? – Mello agachó su cabeza - ¡¿Por qué tenías que ganarme en todo?! ¿¡Por qué tenías que ganarme en morir también?! ¡NEAR!

Halle soltó a llorar sobre el hombro de Giovanni quien mantenía una cara llena de consternación y dolor, Lester apretaba sus puños fuertemente. Los de la policía de Japón no pudieron evitar que un gran nudo se formara en sus gargantas.

-M-Mello – Matsuda se acercó lentamente hasta donde Mello se mantenía abrazando el cuerpo de Near – Yo quisiera saber… si podría trabajar contigo – Matsuda se sentía el más responsable de lo sucedido, después de todo era su pistola la que había matado a Near.

Mello se mantuvo en su misma posición por unos minutos – El caso Kira queda cerrado, tienen prohibido hablar de todo lo que pasó aquí en público – Dijo con una voz ronca – Pueden quedarse con el cuerpo de la mierda esa, díganle lo que quieran a su familia, sí es posible, la verdad, para que sepan la clase de engendro que tenían – Habló con rabia.

Se levantó lentamente y cargó el cuerpo de Near, caminó hacia la salida, Halle, Lester y Giovanni lo siguieron – Tú – Mello se dirigió a Matsuda desde el umbral de la puerta – Contigo es con quien contactaré si es que me sirven para algo – Matsuda sonrió un poco y asintió, Mello salió.

Pasados 2 años desde el suceso, Mello asumió el cargo de L. Su equipo estaba formado por Halle, Lester, Giovanni y Roger. Limpió el nombre de L que había quedado tachado de incompetente por el caso Kira. Se mantuvo en contacto con Matsuda para solicitar su apoyo o simplemente para descargar su enojo contra él y este lo aceptaba, imaginando que había logrado formar un tipo de amistad con el nuevo L.

-Parece que el cargo estaba hecho para mí – Mello estaba parado delante de dos tumbas – Par de idiotas ¿Cómo ven al nuevo L? – Sonrió tristemente – La verdad eres un idiota Matt, un idiota por haberme soportado tantos años… Lo siento, no merecías eso…aunque estoy seguro que te hubiera matado tu adicción al cigarro o a tu porquería de juegos – Miró a la tumba – Y tu Near, eres más idiota que Matt, mira que meterte entre una bala y la persona que te jodió toda la vida… Te lo agradezco, estúpido borrego.

-Los volveré a ver algún día… pero no será pronto – Suspiró mientras veía al cielo – Bien, es hora de volver – Mello se agachó y dejó un ramo de rosas blancas frente a la tumba de "Nate River" y una de rosas rojas frente a la de "Mail Jeevas"

-Gracias…

Según relatos de Roger a la nueva generación en Wammy's House, el nuevo L, llamado Mello era más temperamental que el anterior, según contó, era muy bueno haciendo diferentes personalidades y lograba salir a explorar las cosas para verlas por su cuenta. También dijo que siempre mantenía 4 títeres de dedo, con las forma de él, Matt, Near y L. Tres pertenecientes a Near y uno que había mandado a hacer él, junto con ellos, había un robot de juguete y una consola portátil, en memoria de sus dos…amigos.

* * *

**No puedo creer que yo haya escrito esto D: (**_**Es increíble que hayas matado a Near mujer) **_**Ya sé, ya sé, la verdad ni yo.**

**Pues bien, esta idea me surgió cuando vi de nuevo el final de Death Note y como renegué que haya muerto Mello de esa manera tan poco digna de él…entonces se me ocurrió eso de Near… Y bueno según yo, le di una muerte digna :( **

**Espero les agrade un poco esta historia y pues me dejen ver que piensan de ella en algún comentario.**

**(**_**Sayone!) ¡**_**Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
